De castigos ejemplares y caca de murciélago
by Griffinn
Summary: De cómo un simple castigo en las mazmorras del profesor Snape se puede convertir en algo raro de verdad.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Esta historia es para __**Polatrixu**. Pidió lo siguiente: Un Snape/Harry. No Slash. Relación mentor/alumno._

* * *

><p>Severus Snape se encontraba aquella tarde a solas en la mazmorra donde siempre tenían las aulas de Pociones. Escribía profusamente sobre un pergamino extendido sobre la mesa hasta que, de repente, se detuvo. Con la mirada perdida, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lo soltó todo.<p>

Un sonoro cuesco se oyó, amplificado, por toda la mazmorra.

―Ayyy, esto son las judías del almuerzo ―se dijo a sí mismo. Continuó escribiendo sobre el pergamino, pero tuvo que detenerse nuevamente. Olisqueó el ambiente e hizo una mueca ―. Oh… Oh, por Merlín, ¿eso lo he hecho yo? Sólo espero que no aparezca nadie ahora mismo ―de repente, la Ley de Murphy obró su magia y alguien, precisamente ahora, llamó a la puerta de la mazmorra. Snape, blanco como la leche, se quedó paralizado. Empezó a mirar a un lado y al otro, a temblar de manera incontrolada, a agitar los brazos efusivamente para que el mal olor desapareciese. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que la mazmorra era un lugar bajo tierra y sin ventanas, el tufillo no tenía a dónde escapar ―. Pues claro, qué idiota… ¡Si soy un mago! ―y con aquella reveladora, eh, revelación, agitó su varita y un aroma de tipo floral salió desprendido de la punta, erradicando el olor de su propia flatulencia. Dejó la varita sobre la mesa y gritó ― ¡Ya puede pasar!

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la persona que menos esperaba, y eso que en realidad estaba allí para cumplir un castigo.

―Buenas tardes, profesor, vengo a cumplir mi castigo.

Severus se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry Potter mientras unía sus manos, cruzando los dedos.

―Ah, sí, Harry Potter. Nuestro nuevo… delincuente.*

El joven Potter se le quedó mirando, sin entender.

―¿Cómo dice? ―entonces, olisqueó el ambiente ― ¿A qué huele?

Snape puso todo su cuerpo en tensión.

―A… A nada. ¡No huele a nada! ¡Huele a aroma de rosas! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Es que uno no puede tener una mazmorra bien perfumada?!

―Por supuesto que puede, profesor ―soltó Harry, sin entender lo que estaba pasando ―. Bueno… por lo respecta a mi castigo…

―Ah, sí, Potter. Quiero que me limpies la mazmorra, la última clase la ha dejado hecha una pocilga.

Y no era para menos. Harry Potter miró a su alrededor. En todas las mesas había calderos usados, con restos de alguna poción, los cuales se habían vuelto pastosos y, seguramente, muy difíciles de quitar. También había ingredientes esparcidos por mesas y suelo. Hay que ver qué guarros podían llegar a ser los alumnos, pensó Harry. Sin embargo, aunque el castigo le parecía excesivo, prefirió no cuestionar más a su profesor de Pociones. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres y comenzó a recoger los restos de los ingredientes.

El profesor Snape apareció a su lado, con el inconfundible sonido de _fru-frú_ que producía su capa negra, y le puso un cuenco de piedra al lado.

―Recolecte todo el guano, señor Potter.

―¿El qué? ―Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que era el guano. Hasta pensaba que Snape se lo había inventado, sólo para torturarle aún más.

El profesor rodó los ojos. Junto sus morros en una sugerente sonrisa mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de hace años: _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?** _Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

―El guano, señor Potter, el guano. Vulgarmente conocido por usted como excremento de murciélago. Es un valioso ingrediente para la elaboración de pociones que la escuela no se puede permitir desperdiciar, no desde los recortes ministeriales del Ministro Fudge.

Harry miró aquella sustancia marrón y reseca que había sobre la mesa. No eran más que bolitas pequeñas, pero al chico le dieron arcadas.

―¿Dice que hay pociones en las que se pone caca? ―se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que, tal vez, había bebido alguna poción que contenía caca de murciélago.

Snape chasqueó la lengua, en señal de desaprobación.

―Oh, señor Potter, usted siempre poniendo quejas, siempre contrario a las normas sociales… Tan parecido a su padre. Él… Él nunca recogía los excrementos de murciélago en sus castigos.

Miraba al frente, seriamente, como recordando una época pasada con bastante desagrado.

Harry, por su parte, le seguía mirando.

―¿Puedo al menos usar guantes?

Snape se cruzó de brazos mientras se erguía.

―No ―en su fuero interno, se dijo a sí mismo que disfrutaba mucho torturando psicológicamente a ese chico ―. Los guantes dañarían las propiedades mágicas del guano ―mentira, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo ―. Recójalo con las manos.

Harry tragó saliva mientras comenzaba aquella tarea. Algunos de los restos de excremento dejaban mancha, así que trataba de pensar, en todo momento, que eran otra cosa.

―Son pepitas de chocolate… Sólo son pepitas de chocolate.

Al rato, Harry terminó de recoger todo el guano y se lo dejó a Snape en su escritorio. Trató de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Snape cogiendo el cuenco lleno de mierda de murciélago, frotando los lados con ambas manos mientras decía:

―Guano… Y es todo mío.

El chico volvió a sus quehaceres. Sin apenas ya ingredientes por recoger, se dispuso a limpiar los calderos, los cuales tenían restos de poción incrustada. Mientras frotaba con ansia el fondo de uno de ellos con un cepillo, percibió una presencia extraña a su lado.

―Pero, ¿qué hace? ―preguntó él, al ver que Snape se había acercado sigilosamente hasta él y le miraba atentamente a los ojos.

Snape se incorporó de nuevo.

―Yo… Nada, Potter, nada que deba preocuparte. Es que me pareció ver restos de… de guano en uno de tus ojos. En uno de esos ojos verde esmeralda tan refulgentes y que brillan con luz propia.

Volvía a tener la mirada perdida, pero esta vez era de ensoñación, recordando épocas pasadas con bastante mayor interés.

―¿Me puedo ir ya? ―preguntó Harry, asustado.

Snape le miró a la cara, con especial dedicación a los ojos verde esmeralda.

―No, señor Potter, aún no ha acabado su castigo.

―Pero… Si ni siquiera sé por qué estoy castigado. Ha venido esta mañana hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y me ha dicho "Potter, castigado esta tarde". ¿A qué viene eso?

―Señor Potter, está usted castigado… ― ¿Por existir? ¿Por respirar? ¿Porque lo digo yo? ¿Porque sí? ¿Comodín del público?*** ― Está usted castigado, señor Potter, por cuestiones que van más allá de su total entendimiento. Termine de limpiar ―ni siquiera permitió a Harry hablar, quien iba a protestar por tan clara injusticia ―. Termine o le juro que tiro la caca de murciélago por todo el suelo y tiene usted que recogerlo con la lengua.

Harry tragó saliva. Sin más opciones, siguió limpiando. Al rato, lo que le pareció a él una eternidad aunque bien podrían haber sido veinte minutos, caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor.

―Ya… ya he terminado ―confesó él, cansado.

Snape echó un largo vistazo a la mazmorra, la cual ahora olía a Don Limpio de aroma a limón. Mientras comprobaba, Harry, por su parte, no pudo evitar hojear el pergamino en el que Snape escribía, porque, total, así de maruja era él. No lograba entender los corazones con una flecha cruzada y la frase _S. S. AMA A L. E._, así como tampoco la frase ODIO A J. P. ¿Serían acertijos?

―Señor Potter ―Snape dio un manotazo sobre el pergamino ―. Su castigo ha finalizado. Váyase antes de que le imponga otro por… Por lo que sea.

Harry se dispuso a irse, pero en cuanto iba a cruzar la puerta de la mazmorra, se dio la vuelta, pues Snape le había llamado una vez más. ¿Querría castigarle de nuevo?

―¿Algo más, profesor?

―Potter… Míreme.

Harry no pudo más que mirarle, porque bastante rara estaba siendo ya la tarde como para no negarse a mirar a su profesor de Pociones a los ojos.

―¿Ya? ―preguntó.

Snape soltó aire, como aliviado consigo mismo.

―Oh, sí, ya lo creo… Gracias, señor Potter, ya puede irse.

Esta vez, Harry Potter echó por patas hasta tener la mazmorra y a Snape bien lejos. Lo primero en lo que pensó es que quería darse una ducha. Y cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>_

* – _Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad_. Un guiño a _La Piedra Filosofal_, nada más.

** – Otro guiño a _La Piedra Filosofal_.

*** – Del programa _50x15 ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?_


End file.
